


Come on, Simon

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: Придумывать свою супергеройскую персону бывает не так и просто. Иногда приходится чем-то вдохновляться.





	Come on, Simon

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по хэдканону — перед игрой в супергероев Стэн посмотрел аниме «Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann» и сделал костюм и придумал свои атаки под его влиянием.   
> Симон (ссылка для визуализации: http://pm1.narvii.com/5687/601c46a9df262a672e1a0b9882e543c7535dbe16_hq.jpg) — один из главных персонажей в TTGL. Фраза «Come on, Simon» (в официальном русском дубляже звучит как «Кам он, Симон») — ключевая фраза одного из эпизодов аниме.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF South Park 2018

Стэн скрестил руки на груди и ухмыльнулся краем рта.  
  
— Мистерион, значит? А чего сразу не сказал?  
  
Кенни передернул плечами. Черный плащ за его спиной шелестел от каждого движения.  
  
— Ну вот он я, колюсь. Да, я — Мистерион, и ничего лучше для игры в супергероев я не придумал.  
  
— Не боишься, что опять арестуют? — Стэн отвернулся и, присев на корточки, стал копаться в очередной коробке у дальней стены подвала.  
  
— Не-а, — лениво протянул Кенни, плащ снова зашелестел. — Мы ж теперь команда. Супергерой за супергероя, всё такое.  
  
— Мы в команде у  _Картмана_ , не забывай.  
  
— О, уж  _я-то_  помню.  
  
— Ну да, я тоже. Твое лицо тогда еще дня три в телике крутили. Зачем только, если всё равно его все «узнали», — Стэн отвлекся от копания в ящике, чтобы обозначить воздушные кавычки, — и потом ходили с умным видом.  
  
Кенни по-мистерионовски мрачно усмехнулся за его спиной и промолчал.  
  
— Ты уже придумал себе ульту, кстати? — как бы между делом спросил Стэн.  
  
— Придумал, но показывать не буду, — снова мистерионовский смешок. — Она... не для детей.  
  
На секунду Стэн застыл, затем покачал головой.  
  
— Ла-а-адно, после этих слов мне расхотелось у тебя про нее спрашивать.  
  
— И правильно.  
  
Плащ Кенни снова негромко зашелестел, когда он после паузы спросил:  
  
— А твоя ульта? Или она тоже не для детей?  
  
— Сейчас, подожди.  
  
— Я-то подожду, но нам потом к Картману топать еще вообще-то.  
  
— Сейчас, сейчас...  
  
Стэн выудил из коробки желтые защитные очки и нацепил на глаза. Свет в подвале из холодного белого немедленно стал цвета мочи. Стэн поморщился — и как Симон такое терпел? Он подумал было о том, чтобы вернуть очки в коробку, но в итоге решил, что для начала и так сойдет. Потом как-нибудь получше найдет.  
  
Стэн, поднявшись на ноги, обернулся к Кенни.  
  
— Короче, я могу призывать огромное сверло, когда поднимаю дрель вверх, и продырявливать им врагов, — пояснил Стэн. — Типа так, сейчас покажу.  
  
Он достал дрель из подсумка на поясе и, переведя дыхание, встал в позицию. Любопытный взгляд Кенни почему-то очень нервировал, Стэн даже успел пожалеть о своем решении.  
  
Ладно. Была не была.  
  
Стэн вскинул вверх взвизгнувшую дрель.  
  
— Мой бур создан, чтобы пронзить небеса! — выкрикнул он в потолок. Затем помолчал, прислушиваясь к эху, и поморщился. — Мда, в аниме оно звучало лучше.  
  
Он услышал какой-то сдавленный звук рядом и бросил на Кенни взгляд. Тот, прижав ладони ко рту, расширенными глазами смотрел куда-то в пол под ногами, его трясло.  
  
— Кенни? Ты чего? — осторожно спросил Стэн. Он ожидал смеха, стеба и шуршания плаща, когда Кенни покачает головой, ожидал типично кенниевскую такую ухмылку и различные вариации «Ну ты и идиот, Стэнли Марш».  
  
Он ожидал какой угодно реакции, но явно не этой.  
  
Кенни выдавил из себя какой-то звук, который Стэн, несмотря на весь опыт общения с ним, не смог разобрать, и в душу закрался страх. Может, Кенни плохо? Может, у него приступ, или удар случился, или еще какая-то фигня, а Стэн тут стоит, как дурак...  
  
Кенни резко отнял ладони от лица и разразился громким хохотом, обняв себя и поддерживая руками за бока. Стэн с ужасом посмотрел на него.  
  
— Бур, — выдавил из себя Кенни, не переставая смеяться. — Бур, блядь. Бууууууур.  
  
— Иди ты в жопу, Кенни, — облегченно выдохнув, с чувством посоветовал Стэн. — Я уж думал, куда мне звонить: в скорую или психушку.  
  
Кенни, похоже, пропустил это мимо ушей.  
  
— У меня теперь... живот из-за тебя болит, — похихикивая, пожаловался он, оперевшись спиной об основание подвальной лестницы. Плащ тут же сбился и перестал шелестеть.  
  
— Да что в буре смешного-то? — хмуро спросил Стэн.  
  
— Да то, что ты... не тем буром машешь, ковбой, — едва отдышавшись, ответил Кенни. — У тебя один подходящий с рождения есть, — он выжидающе уставился на Стэна. Какое-то время тот оторопело пялился в ответ, не понимая, о чем речь.   
  
Потом до него дошло.  
  
— Да пошел ты, Кенни! — рявкнул Стэн, запихивая дрель обратно в подсумок — от злости он далеко не сразу смог с этим справится. — Вечно ты все опошлишь! Гуррен-Лаганн — классное аниме, и плевать, что там Картман про гейство вякает!  
  
— Эй, чел, остынь, — Кенни примирительно поднял руки. — Я не хотел ни на что наезжать. Просто неудачно пошутил. Звиняй. Мир?  
  
Стэн какое-то время пристально изучал его лицо, затем вздохнул. За любимое аниме было все еще немного обидно, но Стэн не мог долго сердиться на Кенни. Попросту не умел.  
  
— Мир.  
  
Тот широко, по-кенниевски, улыбнулся и, будто спохватившись, поспешно закутался в плащ, пряча в нем улыбку — безрезультатно, впрочем — глаза все равно светились от нее теплом.  
  
— К Картману? — после недолгой паузы предложил Стэн.  
  
— К Картману, — кивнул Кенни. Он театрально махнул рукой в сторону лестницы наверх и, когда Стэн подошел ближе, хлопнул его по плечу. — Кам он, Симон, — Стэн бросил на него ошеломленный взгляд и успел ухватить проблеск очень кенниевской ухмылки, когда тот добавил: — И плевать, что там Картман вякает.


End file.
